


Baby steps

by Bynbyn101



Series: You're my future [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bynbyn101/pseuds/Bynbyn101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first three times Duncan tries to walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby steps

Jensen was in a different room when it happened for the first time. He had left Duncan and Jared in the living room while he went to the kitchen to get the fourteen month old a snack when he walked for the first time. All her heard was an excited shriek from Jared and when he ran back in the boy was in his other father's arms.

"What happened?" He had asked, his heart in his throat.

"Duncan just walked for the first time," Jared had told him. His fiancé had a giant smile splitting his face. "You should have seen him. Our little boy looked so confident."

Jensen frowned. "Why didn't you call me in?"

"By the time I realized what he was doing he was already right in front of me. There really wouldn't have been much to see. Are you angry?"

Every now and then Jared would slip back into his old habits. It was almost like he had forgotten for a minute that nothing he did would ever make Jensen mad at him. But Jensen guessed that some habits were always going to be hard to snap out of when you were terrorized by people who told you they loved you.

Jensen stepped forward and pulled Jared into his arms sandwiching Duncan in between them. "Of course I am not mad," Jensen whispered. "A little disappointed that I wasn't in the room but not mad. I'll be here the next time."

The next time Duncan walked Jensen was at work. He had been in the middle of a conference call with Robert and the current owner of the team he played for when his cell phone buzzed next to him. Seeing that it was a text from Jared he opened it immediately and just barely contained the little shriek he wanted to let out.

It was a bit shaking but Jensen could clearly see his son using the table leg to stand then start making his way over to his uncle Chad. He could hear the sounds of the two men cheering as the little boy stumbled his way across the room. When Duncan was half way there he wobbled and fell down onto his butt. The video cut off right as his distressed wails started.

On his third attempt of walking Jensen was finally there. He had been watching Duncan play with his building blocks as he babbled away in his baby talk when he turned to him with a smile on his face.

"What up buddy?" He asked his infant son.

Duncan turned towards him. "Dada," he cheered.

"Yeah Duncan I'm your dada," he told him.

Duncan reached grabby hands out at him. "Dada," he shrieked.

"Nah uh, you gotta come to me Duncan," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Dada's not moving from his spot."

Duncan frowned at him and continued to make grabby hands.  When the fourteen month old realized his dada wasn't coming towards him he let out a small huff and dropped his arms down to his side. He narrowed his eyes and started to push up from his sitting position.

"Jay?" Jensen called out. "Jared get in here."

Duncan stilled for a moment staring at his father before finishing his movements. He was now standing up with no assistance.

"Jared!"

"What?" Jared yelled running into the room. When he was Duncan standing he stopped.

"Dada," Duncan said stomping his tiny foot. "Dada!"

"Come here Duncan," Jensen said reaching his hands out. "Come here baby boy."

Duncan looked over at Jared then made a tentative move towards Jensen. Slowly, he made his way over to him on wobbly feet before collapsing into Jensen's arms.

"Dada!" Duncan shrieked hitting his little hands against Jensen's cheeks.

"I'm so proud of you," Jensen whispered. He knew he was openly crying but at that moment his weakness meant absolutely nothing to him. He was just so damn proud of his little boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought this would be cute. I know a lot of people have written one shots like this but I wanted to add my own.


End file.
